Fleeing from Castle Dracula
The gang can barely stand against one thousand Turkish soldiers, but Vlad killed them all and assisted Talwyn to get back on her feet. Vlad: Are you alright, Miss Talwyn? Talwyn: Y--Yes. Kiva: Gosh... Thank goodness we're all okay. Terra: Yeah. It would've been impossible if Vlad helped us. Vlad: And what of this 'Shadow Moon'? Reia: She got away.. If we stay here, we have very little defense against another assault like that. Karai: I must agree. We need to relocate. Ratchet: But where? Kiva: Well, maybe there's somewhere high enough? Vlad: There is one place we can go. Kiva: What is it? Vlad: We must go to the Cozia Monastery. They won't use the catapults there, because of its high ground. Ratchet: Huh.. I see what you mean. Alister: That would be a long road there, but we're running out of options here. Kiva: Totally. Especially the trio under our tail. Ratchet: Alright, we'll leave by nightfall. - Vlad lead the people of Castle Dracula out of their home and into a safer passage. During the first campsite, Kiva looked around her and see many members minding their business, except Talwyn, who is volunteered for a night watch. Kiva: Gosh... Who would've thought that leaving a home could be desperate.. Terra: It wasn't desperate.. Just being cautious. Vlad knows what he is doing. Kiva: Oh. Terra: Don't worry about him. - Terra placed his hand on Kiva's cheek. Terra: Our strategy to scare the trio is working really well. We just need to scare them more, that's all. Kiva: Okay. - Terra kissed her and moved back to his spot. Kiva decided to talk to someone else- Either Talwyn, Reia, Zack or Jake. Kiva: I think I'll talk to...Talwyn. She seems off lately. - Kiva walked to Talwyn and speaks with her. Kiva: Hey. Talwyn: Hey, Kiva. Kiva: Feeling okay? Talwyn: I don't know.. I know Sofia saved me back there, but I can't be a damsel to her like this. Kiva: Well, why not have you try saving her too? Talwyn: It takes more than saving, or so I heard.. Kiva: Talwyn, what is your heart telling you? Talwyn: ...Maybe I need to talk with Sofia. Kiva: Well, just tell her that you need her as a sister. It won't be easy, but I'm confident that you can do it. Talwyn: Thanks. It means a lot. You know, some of the folks here need more attention than I do. Kiva: I know. - Talwyn moved to Sofia and Kiva decided to talk to Jake, who is chatting with Goku Jr. Kiva: Hi, Jake. Jake: Oh. Hey, Aunt Kiva. Goku Jr.: Is Tal okay? Kiva: Well, I think she's going to be okay. Goku Jr.: That's good. Jake and I have been thinking about something. Jake: Have you got this feeling that darkness looms at every corner, literally? Kiva: I guess. This place sorta feels scary all over. Jake: Exactly. It's a matter of time before he gives in. Goku Jr.: We all know what he end up becoming, but I don't see how.. His resistance really surprised me. Kiva: I know, right? It's best for me to look around for a while. You two stay out of trouble. Jake: We will, Aunt Kiva. - The next person she plans to talk to is Zack, who is chatting with X-23, Raine, Genis and Presea. Kiva: Hey, Zack. Zack: Oh. Hey, Kiva. No sign of the trio so far. Kiva: That's good. Presea: Maybe so, but we can't let our guard down. Genis: Yeah. Raine: I'm beginning to wonder... After what happened to Sonic, Sonja and a few others, I wonder how far the corruptions across time will able to go? X-23: That we'll never know without Reia. She's been a patroller long before this team was forged. Kiva: I know why she helped us a long time ago. She wanted this team to find her in the first place. Raine: There's a clear difference between a good-hearted Saiyan and having an evil heart. Kiva: That's true. And we may have picked some wise choices for candidates. X-23: Agreed. It seems Reia has made a good choice, training them under her wing. Kiva: Totally. I wonder how she really feels about them? X-23: Maybe peace? Who knows? Zack: Can you ask Reia anyway? Kiva: Okay, I'll ask her. - After their interesting conversation, Kiva then walked towards Reia. Category:Scenes